Mind Freakers
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Max takes matters into his own hands as he tries to free himself of Harrison's spell, even if it means hurting himself in the process. Story better than summary/contains semi-graphic description of self-induced vomiting and deceased animals/reader descresion is adviced, and reviews are much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Basically a continuation of the Mind Freakers episode! You know where Max goes "I think I'm gonna be sick." Yeah, that bit.**

 **This does contain sensitive/kinda graphic description of self-induced vomiting, mentions of bulimia, and deceased animals.**

 **That being said, if you're not a fan of that, please do not read. Reviews are greatly appreciated, however, for those who are reading :)**

 **Might continue this if it gets some reviews :)**

* * *

Max swallowed thickly.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, his hand shaking nervously.

He'd never experienced this kind of anxiety before. Ever.

It was weird.

 _Quit being a fucking pussy,_ he told himself, brows narrowing in concentration. He'd been knelt in front of the damn toliet bowl for god-knows how long, just begging for it to all come up in one go.

The bowl was practically empty, aside from a few cards and flowers.

A bit of bile had came up, but nothing promising.

This was supposed to be easy.

The raven shuffled closer, leaning into the toilet bowl with his body pressed against it. He positioned his right elbow on the edge, using his left hand to steady himself. Sucking in a deep breath he raised his right hand to his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he slid his index and middle finger into his mouth.

Almost instantly, as soon as the touched the back of his throat, did he start gagging. It felt weird, and painful, but he refused to remove them until he got results. His mind raced with panic, however, when his breaths became cut off, forcing the saliva-slathered digits out of his throat. He grimaced, both at the sight and the gross taste in his mouth. Why was it so hard? Gwen would do it sometimes at night behind the counselors' cabin and it would work… it was disgusting, sure, but it was apparently easy for her. Max scolded himself for not confronting her and asking about it. He could've learnt something, even if he was secretly breaking curfew.

Nonetheless, the fingers were placed back inside his mouth, going in for round two.

This time was more successful, as Max heaved into the toilet desperately, watching with teary eyes as a decent amount of his breakfast spewed out, along with a couple scrunched up hankechiefs.

God damnit, did he hate Harrison.

He would pay.

So would Neil. The selfish fucker.

Although Max wouldn't admit it, the fact that Neil had chosen focusing on Science over him, upset him greatly. So much so that it pushed him to try throwing up for a third time, and then a fourth, just to prove the bastard wrong.

Max could cure himself without science. He forced himself to believe he could.

Even if that meant hurting himself.

He grunted in frustration and slammed a fist down on the edge of the bowl, eyes stinging. "God fucking damnit!" He could feel the lump in his throat get bigger as his emotions took and fresh tears slipped from his eyes. His breaths were becoming irregular and heavy, cheeks flushing and fists clenching.

He inhaled shakily, taken by surprise as the sudden urge to vomit forced him to leant over the toliet for the fifth time, sobbing quietly as he expelled the contents of his stomach, including a barely-alive rabbit and a handful of cards, into the bowl.

The sight of the bunny 'corpse' only encouraged Max's sickness, the child spitting out bile and flower petals as he cried in self pity.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay, Campers! Everyone go and head over to the Mess Hall!"_

David's cheery voice sounded through the camp, quickly followed by the sound of chatter and shoes crunching on the dirt.

Max inhaled and exhaled heavily as he lifted his head from his folded arms, wiping his eyes and repositioning himself so he was braced comfortably over the toilet bowl once more.

He closed his eyes, grimacing. He'd forgotten about the rabbit. "I'm so fucking sorry…" He muttered, not daring to open his eyes.

Normally he wouldn't be phased by dead animals – it was kind of a common occurrence at Camp Campbell – but he couldn't shake the fact that this animal in particular had came up and out of… him. It was his bile and saliva slathering the rabbit, after all.

Anxiously he opened his eyes, sucking in a deep breath through gritted teeth. Quickly he removed his shaking hand from off the bowl and wiped them down his hoodie, reluctantly swallowing down the odd-tasting saliva in his mouth.

Lastly he cleaned his lips and chin with his sleeve, before hastily getting to his feet.

His knees buckled slightly, all his previous energy having been drained. He frowned angrily and unlocked the door before somewhat stumbling out, the fresh air hitting him like a truck, causing his eyes to water and sting.

It felt nice, though.

Although, the niceness was short lived.

"Oh, there you are. C'mon, dinner's being served–" Gwen furrowed her brows, eyes flickering up and down the child curiously. "You okay…?'

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shot her a short glance, before darting his eyes back down at the ground. "What's for dinner then?" He muttered as the two began to stroll in the direction of the Mess Hall.

The counselor shrugged. "Standard meal. Potatoes, greens and some kind of meat."

"Is it tasty?"

"Max, you've been here long enough to know that QM's food is tasty." She hesited. "Okay, maybe not tasty. Edible."

The raven snorted, his depressive state simmering down slightly. Soon he was lead into the Mess Hall, the humid air and mingling from his fellow campers annoying him somewhat. Just as always, once he'd gotten his tray of mush, Max slowly found his way over to his friends, sliding into the bench opposite them with a sigh.

Nikki beamed at him widely, half her food already been eaten. "You missed out on so much!" Her fists hit the bench enthusiastically. "It was all a trick! Harrison and I tricked Neil!" She jabbed said brunet in the arm with her elbow harshly.

Neil shot her a glare, before turning to Max. "They nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Good." He avoided the taller male's confused stare and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"And what's that s'posed to mean?" His arms were now folded over his chest, brow narrowed.

Nikki didn't drop her grin, clearly amused. "C'mon, Max. What's got you all grumpy?"

"It's not like I've been vomiting handkerchiefs for nearly twenty-four hours, now, is it?" His voice was low, but still held a sense of sass. He watched, unfazed, as Neil's glare softened into concern. "Yeah, you forgot about all that shit, didn't you?"

"Wait, Harrison's trick hasn't worn off?" Nikki had lowered her voice into a whisper. The raven shook his head. "He did it last night…! You should be dead!"

"Yep. It feels like I'm dying, anyways–"

"Is that why you were late? Because you were being sick?" Neil interjected, stern.

Max swallowed thickly. "If sticking you fingers down your throat and forcing it out is being sick, then yeah, I guess so. I stopped after the rabbit corpse came out, though–"

"Rabbit corpse?!" The green haired girl gasped loudly. "No. Way."

"Max, that's really bad for your health! You can't just regurgitate a fucking rabbit!" Neil chimed in sternly, pointing his fork harshly at the raven. "You could die–"

"Quit blaming me. Go tell at Harrison or something." He rolled his eyes as he poked at his meal lazily. "Better yet, blame yourself."

"Blame myself? The hell is that supposed to mean?" The brunet retorted and folded his arms over his chest. His stare locked with his friend's.

"You've been ignoring me this whole fucking time. You're more focused on your science than my well-being." He growled darkly.

Neil rolled his eyes. "You didn't say shit to me, Max. How the hell was I supposed to know that you're upset–"

"I'm not upset, I'm scared!" Max suddenly stabbed his fork into the table, knuckles white from the murderous grip. He hadn't expected his voice to be so loud. Clearly, neither had his friends. His eyes darted over everyone as they slowly returned their attention back to their meals. Luckily David and Gwen were oblivious as always.

He felt sick again. He could feel his eyes stinging.

The elder licked his lips, taken aback. "Max–"

"No." He shook his head. "No. I'm going to the tent. Don't fucking follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Neil watched as Max exited the Mess Hall.

He sighed; he hadn't expected this to happen.

"He definitely hates you." Nikki muttered casually, chewing her lip. "And maybe Harrison." She paused. "He hates both you and Harrison–"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"What?"

"If it wasn't for his stupid trick, none of this would be happening." His fists clenched at his sides.

The female cocked her head. "Yeah, but didn't Max blame you–"

"Shut up." The brunet growled, before sliding out of his seat and heading over to another bench. This bench happened to also be occupied.

Harrison yelped as a fist hit next to his tray. He looked up from his food, wide eyes locking nervously with Neil's. His stare softened, however, into a cocky glare. "Do you mind?"

"You've fucked up." He whispered lowly. "You've fucked up big time."

The magician cocked his head and narrowed his brows. "Listen, Neil, there's no need to get pissed off because you don't understand–"

"It's Max. He's still vomiting all your magic crap–"

"Wait, really?" Harrison stared him dead in the eyes. He licked his lips anxiously. "A-Are you serious–?"

"Of course I'm fucking serious!" Neil yelled, not caring off anyone heard him. "He threw up a rabbit corpse for fucks sake!"

"Keep your voice down!" He stammered, eyes darting back and forth between him and the bench at which the camp counselors were sat at. "P-Please–" His eyes had became glassy, lip quivering in worry as he shuffled of the bench and dusted himself down with shaky hands. "St-Stop shouting– I might be able to help h-him."

"You fucking better." Neil grabbed the camper's arm and tugged him out the Mess Hall.

It's wasn't long before they reached the tent, standing silently as they listened.

Well, Neil listened. Harrison just looked around nervously, trying not to panic.

"C-Can we just go in–"

"Shut up…" He raised a finger to silence him, before pressing his face up against the tent's entrance. "Hey, uh, Max? Harrison is gonna help you–"

"I never said that–!"

The scientist ignored him. "We're gonna come in, okay? Don't hit us." He clearfully unzipped the tent and tugged Harrison inside, making the brunet yelp slightly.

Max kept his head low as he sat on the edge of his cot, sniffing. "The fuck d-do you want…"

"You know why we're here." Neil could hear the slight hoarseness in his friends voice. "He reckons he can help you–"

"I-I can't make any promises, though…" Harrison muttered as he hastily rubbed his arm. "S-So yeah… don't yell at me or anything…"

The raven inhaled and exhaled heavily and gave a small nod. He licked his lips nervously as he met the two boys' gaze, eyes bloodshot and wet, tear stains streaking down his flushed cheeks. His bottom lip quivered. He was a mess.

And Neil now understood that. "You've been crying…?"

"N-No shit, Sherlock." He wiped his eyes harshly, yet more tears began to prick in his eyes. His brows furrowed angrily when he only stared at him. "What's your fu-fucking problem…?"

Neil exchanged a glance with Harrison, the magician seemingly contemplating in his head. He paused for a moment before speaking. "Uh, Max?" The glassy green orbs shifted to stare at him. "Can… Can I give you a hug?"

Max blinked. Neil was equally as confused, if not annoyed. "Y-You want to hug me…?"

"Hugs are nice." He offered a small smile as he stepped over to the cot and sat down next to the shorter camper. "And it's also kinda like a 'pity' hug? I'm sorry that I hurt you… and I didn't expect it to effect you like this…" He chewed his lip anxiously as he outstretched his arms invitingly. "I don't mind if you don't want to–" His words were cut off, however, as Max leant forwards and accepted the offer, burrying his face into the elder's chest.

Harrison's eyes widened at the sudden action, but complied soon after by holding him tightly. He chanced a glance over at Neil.

The brunet didn't look happy.

He didn't really care, though. Especially now that he could feel his shirt becoming damp with fresh tears. He'd never of thought he'd make Max, out of all people, cry, let alone get a hug from him. It was weird… but a nice feeling.


End file.
